


A Dream

by nenaagc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenaagc/pseuds/nenaagc
Summary: 'It’s been so long... So many years without seeing his friend, and now it’s too late. His best friend, his only friend is dead and now he is on a cousin’s house of his dead friend, drinking the life of him after the funeral.' He finds something interesting going to his room.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first history in this site and in english, hope you all like it!

It's been so long... So many years without seeing his friend, and now it's too late. His best friend, his only friend is dead and now he is at a cousin's house of his dead friend, drinking the life out of him after the funeral. _Fuck..._ He needs to go to sleep. _Where is his room again?_ He talks to someone, he didn't care about the name, the person gives him direction towards his room, and off he goes.

Stumbling a little he found the room and opened the door. He froze at the sight, _damn it,_ he thought it was only him sleeping there, but no, not only there is another person in the room, the person... apparently, a teenager, is jerking off. _Fuck!_ The kid look at him, gorgeous green-eyes staring at him and the cheeks so red that he looks like a pepper. "I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't know you're about to sleep!" He takes the blanket covering himself. "I'm so sorry!"

He looks at the kid, naked with only a blanket from keeping him seeing more, fuck, the kid looks really pretty, and it's not helping that he is really sad and really needy. "Kid, why are you jerking off after a funeral?" The kid with blonde hair looks even more red and ashamed, staring at the floor.

"I know... but my cousin give me a couple of drinks, and... I... I'm... get kind of... excited?? After the drinks... I... that's why I usually don't drink... I'm so so sorry again, sir. I can't even apologize enough!" 

John looks at the kid. _That's too perfect._ He goes inside the room completely, closing the door he knelt in front of the blonde, once laying is now sitting. "I'm not that old you know? You don't need to keep calling me sir. It's John to you, honey~" He leans down towards the kid, kissing him. _Why he tastes so sweet?_ John put his fingers on the teenager's chin holding him, kissing deeply. _His mouth is so fucking soft._ He starts devouring that perfect lips, leaning the kid down on the bed that they're on, hearing little moans and sobs of the body below him.

He pulls back looking at that beautiful and delicate face, with now swollen lips astonished about what just happened. _Oh_... _He is not_ _gonna pass this opportunity, no fucking way!_ He takes his shirt off and starts taking his belt, not looking away from the blonde, when he's beginning to take his pants off, the kid starts grabbing the blanket pulling to his face, trying to cover up. "What? You're shy?" John starts thinking... "You are a virgin?" 

The gasp from the kid tells a lot. _Oh shit._ "I-I... I am shy... about this kind of stuff... but no, I'm not a virgin." _Uff._ "I had a girlfriend" _Fucking shit this kid!_

"Yes a girlfriend, but have you ever had sex with another man?" The kid became embarrassed and shake his head.

"N-No! No, no sir, I me-mean John! I never did!" _Fuck! Why he is so damn adorable?_ He doesn't care, he's too drunk and too horny to care, so what that the kid is a virgin!? He says he already had sex, not with someone the same sex, but good enough, he knows the basics. And he is going to be his first... now that's a wonderful thought, making his dick harder than before. 

John takes his boxers off, he bends down devouring that sweet lips again. Maybe he was rough, maybe he wasn’t, he’s too drunk to tell, but he knows the kid is loving it. His hands shoving the blankets aside, passing his fingers towards that milk soft skin, pressing his thumbs on the pinks nipples make them hard... and the sounds... Ohh... the sounds resonate perfectly to his ears, he wants to hear more, he wants to hear this blonde god screaming so hard that he gonna ended without voice. _Ooh yes..._ John grabs the kid’s cock and starts bumping, lovely moans coming out, after a while he stops, hearing a whine of the younger. “I need to have fun too, you know, kid?”

John looks around and goes to the furniture beside the bed, he thanks in thoughts the people of the house for having lube in the other rooms. He put some on his fingers, grabbing his shaking legs he opens them wild, the kid looking very red but not saying a word. He starts massaging the green-eyed gorgeous entrance, the most beautiful mewl coming out those lips. “Now, I need you to relax. Okay, kid?” The other only nod, probably too ashamed to say something. He put more lube on his fingers, the index entering the pink hole. _Holy shit, his tight!_ Moving the finger in and out, he added another one, scissoring them, after a while pumping more in that tight hole he found the bunch of nerves, the scream of the younger is totally turned on. He keeps hitting that spot, when he noticed the blonde tightening around his fingers he take them off, hearing a whine.

The kid already looks like a mess. “Why-why yo-you ta... take them off?” He is breathing heavy, tears rolling down his cheeks, with a little drooling coming out his mouth. _That's heaven! Completely heaven!_ He needs to be inside him right the fuck now! He grabs the bottle of lube and put in his dick, jerking a little. John looks at the kid staring the green eyes on his cock. “What? Don’t tell me you don’ wanna do it right now.” “No! It’s not that... hmm.. You are big... very big... I don’t believe is going to fit.” John chuckles. “Believe me, kid. It is. And you are going to ask for more.” He smiled widely when the younger cover his face with his hands, completely red.

He grabs his cock and puts in that pink hole, entering inch by inch, so he can feel it and so the kid. It’s been a while since he fuck someone, so he is going to enjoy every piece of it. Buried deep inside the blonde, he grabs those thighs moving them more open and up, to be as far deep as he can. “You are so tight and so hot!” He can feel the kid trembling, but the older decides to look anyway. He’s shaking so much, and that sounds!! _God fucking damn it! I'm not gonna be able to hold more!_

He starts moving slowly, but when the kid begins screaming again, he doesn’t hold up. John holds his nails in that soft milk thigh and starts fucking hard the kid below him, the sounds of skin-in-skin, his groans, and the screamings probably gonna be heard in the other rooms, but he doesn’t care. AT. ALL. John devours the blonde neck, hearing breaking moans and screams. _So perfect! He is so sensitive._ He feels the kid tightening around him, hearing his name coming out the green-eyed, he continues fucking him hard when he realizes that the kid is moving away from him. The blonde turn around laying on his stomach, he starts crawling on the edge of the bed holding the blankets firmly, at least, as firmer as he could. “Where are you going? I’m not finished with you just yet, kid.” “P-pl-ple.. ple-pleas.. please... too-too... much...” He said puffy. John looks at the kid’s back and his very nice ass. “Sorry kid, no can’t do it.” He grabs the thin hips of the blonde, putting that sweet ass in the air and entering again deep inside. _Fuck! Why feels so good? Why this fucking kid makes me so hard?_ Moving in and out fast, making sounds of flesh against flesh loud, and the boy’s sobs and moans didn't let him hear the footsteps coming towards the door, nor even a voice on the other side.

The kid suddenly begins to panic, making John lose balance and sitting, dragging the blonde with him, still inside him. When the door opens there’s only time to John hold the kid still and the kid to grab a blanket covering himself to his neck. A woman, a very familiar woman stood by the door completely shock and absolutely furious. “Hey, Ellen... what are you doing here?” “What. Are. You. Doing. With. My. Son?” If her angry expression could kill, he would be dead by now, very, very... De... _Wait... What?Ellen’s kid?His dead best friend’skid? Oh shit! Well, Max, I’m going to visit you sooner than I thought._


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you doing with MY son?!” _Wait... what? Ellen’s son? So... Max’s son... His best friend’s son... Shit! Now he fucked up pretty bad!_

“Mom, that’s not what it looks like!” _Don’t try to help! It’s gonna get worse!_

“Oh, really? Because looks like it a 41 old man is abusing my baby boy!”

“Mom! I’m 19!”

“Hey! I have 38! And you know it!” Ellen looks at John furious, with fire in her eyes. _Great! Now he’s more dead than never! Fuck!_

“Seriously mom, we are not doing-“

“So what are you two doing? ‘Cause I heard the sounds! I’m not stupid!” She shouts to both.

“We...” Before John can figure it out with an excuse, they heard moanings and screamings on the other side of the wall, hearing others sounds and probably something falling and broking. “See? It’s not us, you should give the people in the other room _the talk_ you know? And besides, I’m drunk and I’m gonna try to sleep now. Good night Ellen!” _Please work. Please work. Please work. Please work._

“Yes, good night mom! Talk to them, I want to sleep too. Love you! Bye.” He gave a little smile to his mom. The sounds in the other room continuing, she looks at them one last time before leaving.

“Don’t think I’m stupid and don’t know what you’re doing, but they need some words as well.” Ellen closes the door behind her, her footsteps going to the other doors because she can hear more drunk people doing stupidity.

When John heard the door closing and Ellen leaving he let the air out, not even knowing he was holding it. “Uhm... Do you want... to sleep now?” The kid asks very redly, as he can see the tips of his ears too red. _Adorable._

“Do YOUwant to sleep? I’m fine right here.” He licks the blonde ear lobe hearing a moan when the door opens again. _Shit! Not now Ellen!_ Instead of the woman, a boy and a girl appearing the same age as the kid he’s holding, walks the room.

“Hey Bee.”

“Hey, Bry-Bry.” The two smiled at the blonde who is trying to disappear in the blanket.

“He-hey guys.”

“Momma bear leaves the room.”

“Yeah, we’re gonna keep distracting her so you can finish what you’re doing Brian.” The teenager smile. Brian starts coughing.

“I-I... I’m not...”

“Shut it Bee, everybody whos not drunk enough knows what you’re doing. Continue, and... old man” The boy looks at John smiling. “You, sir, deserve a price, making little shy Bee here screaming like that. Keep going!” The boy shows his thumbs up for both and leaves with the girl.

The _little Bee_ probably died of embarrassment since he’s not moving. But again, he’s too drunk and too horny to care. John holds Brian’s hips, licking and sucking his neck and shoulders, with his hands holding tight the hips, he starts moving the kid up and down following the movements, beginning slowly but now fast and hard. The kid on top of him a total mess, trembling, moaning, shaking, squirming, and screaming trying to hold something with his hands. _Fuck, the kid is so tight! I’m not gonna last much more._ The kid-Brian screaming his name one last time before dropping in the bed, John pulls out cuming on the blonde’s back. His vision starts to blurry and he passes out.

John wakes up with a terrible headache. _Fuck, where am I?_ He slowly sitting on the bed looking at his surroundings. _I had the craziest dream last night._ When he gets up to wash his teeth, he looks down realizing he’s totally naked. _Oh shit. So... it’s was not a dream! Oh, fuck... that means... Max and Ellen’s kid... “_ WHAT DO I DO?” He scans the room searching for Brian, not here, he probably woke up and leave as fast as he could, not as he was gonna blame him. He rapes his best friend’s son, what’s wrong with him? _Shitshitshitshitshitshit!_ He needs to apologize before Ellen kills him.

He pulls his clothes on and brushes his teeth as fast as he can. Because, morning breath with alcohol, no thanks. John goes to every room in this infernal large house, still no sign of the kid, after searching every room twice, he moves his body to the kitchen. A lot of people is having breakfast and at the large wooden table he sees a blonde hair in the middle, John ran towards the kid who watches him with a red face, holding a cup. _Shit! John, don’t fuck this up._ “I’m so sor-“

“Stay away from my kid, you bastard.” _Shit, Ellen._

“I’m not... I’m trying...” Ellen hugs his son sort of protecting him, pointing to John.

“Don’t go near my son EVER again!”

“Mom, I’m okay.” Brian looks to both.

“Go away! Now!”

“I’m trying to apologize here Ellen, I was so drunk last night, I don’t even knew what I was doing! I’m so sorry kid.” He checks on Brian, the last words really meaning it.

“Oh, you’re sorry? You piece of sh-“ They heard the bell on the front door, Ellen let go of his son moving towards John, fire in her eyes as she tries to punch him, only stopping when another sound of the bell was heard, without stopping.

“You’re lucky this time.” The bell once again making a sound. “I’m coming!” Ellen passes the kitchen into the corridor, leading to the living room she opens the door. “What?”

“Good morning! Sorry, I’m late! I’m the lawyer of your husband last will!” He said with a smile.

“Oh... Please, do come in.” Ellen opens more the door moving her hand indicating to the lawyer enter the house and following her.

When Ellen leaves the kitchen, John watches Brian drinking something, probably coffee, looking at him with a curious face. John took a long breath and sits next to the blonde. “Look kid, I’m very, very sorry for what I did. I-“

“Oh... you didn’t like it?” _What? If I didn’t like it? I?_ “You said to my mom you were drunk last night, and so do I. I apologize for that.” _Why he is apologizing? It was my fault! And... that was rough! Fuck!_

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Well... if you are saying sorry about being drunk and... do _some things_ while drunk, I have to apologize too since I did the same things.” _What? It’s this kid making fun of me? He's joking, right?_ _Right?_

“So... don’t you think I was too rough on you?” _Well... I needed to ask._ Looking at the others embarrassed and red face, he said, struggling...

“I... liked.” Brian said looking down, too embarrassed to see John’s face. _Fuck! Don’t say that kid! That’s gonna make me want more..._

“Did you really liked?” He definitely heard wrong. The blonde only nods with the head. _Oh shit!_ Before he says anything Ellen returns with a man in a suit carrying a bag, the man put the bag on the table opening it and taking some papers.

“Good morning, I’m Max's lawyer, and I’m here to deliver his last will. I will need the signature of the wife, Ellen, and someone named John... there’s someone here with that name?” John slowly raises his hand.

“What do you want with this man?”

“Well Ellen, according to Max’s last will, his best friend John is going to help you taking care of his beloved son, Brian. Isn’t amazing?” The lawyer said with a bright smile. “He what?”

“I’m what?” _My dear friend, I don’t know if you can hear this beyond the grave, but if you do... I AM DOOM!_


	3. Chapter 3

He is completely doom. Yeah, what better way to come back to meet his best friend after so many years? Calling him? No! Texting him? Absolutely not! Nope! He decided to show up at his best friend's funeral, not only that but drink stupidity, and let's not forgot the cherry on the top, because of course he needed to sleep with someone and of course it was Max's son! Great! Thankfully there is already a lawyer to write his last will, because of fucking course Ellen is not gonna let him help with the guard or whatever help with the kid!

"Oh no no no no no no no, you don't understand, this man, this bastard of a man is not gonna help with anything with my son. I can take care of him myself!"  
"I'm not questioning that you can take care of his son, but in this letter, your husband said that the bills with everything were pretty fat with the two of you, now that he is gone, is going to be very heavy for you only. He just wants to keep you both stabilized until some of the heavy bills were paid."  
"But why him? My Max knows a lot of people, and the family can help too, we don't need him." Ouch.

"Well, yes... but actually no." The lawyer gave her the letter. "As you can see in this letter, your husband tried and failed to contact with yours and his part of the family for any kinds of help, he talked to some of his friend that gladly want to help and will, but not for very long since they already have some kind of problems, that's why he put John's name, he's not only going to help financially but his name is already legal if something happens with Max or yourself ma'am."   
"You're joking."  
"Here are the legal papers with everything."

Ellen sits on the stool looking at the papers all ready and legalized, she looks at John who is passing his fingers on his brown hair. "You knew this?! Why won't you said anything to me?!"  
"Excuse you! I was busy mourning Max's death."   
"Yeah, I can see you are very busy you asshat!"  
"I was drunk! Still am a little, but that is not the point! I talk to Brian and apologize okay? I said I'm sorry. I really am! And I'm really want to help."   
"Help with what? Giving me a heart attack? If yes, you're succeeding!"  
"Please, please, let us calm down now. Breath in... and breath out..."  
"Calm down? This bastard had sex with my son last night!" Brian covers his face with his hands.   
"I was also drunk momma, please stop sharing this with every person you encounter, please. And I'm 19, not 10, you know I had a girlfriend."  
"Yes, a girlfriend, not a boyfriend!"  
"I think after some time, this is going to be a very funny history to tell on a lunch Sunday with the family. But I really need for your signature Ellen so as John to finish the papers."

The lawyer gave a pen to Ellen and another to John. "Please sign on the 'x'" With both signing the papers, a lot of papers, the lawyer gave another bright smile. "Thank you two, you're now both legalized parent and guardian, helping Brian until he finishes his college. You're going to make Max very happy."  
"Shut up." Ellen and John said. Ellen not believing what just happened and John internally screaming. It’s not like he didn't want to care for Max's son, no, no at all, he talked a long time ago with Max about this. But now? He needed to agree with Ellen, this time. He fucked up pretty good everything, with all the senses of the word. But he is so tight and hot and unbelievably adorable. Fuck, not now brain! You need to take care of Brian, not taking care of Brian if that makes any sense.   
"Hmm... by the way, I'm going to live with you guys for a while."  
"You... WHAT?!" Ellen's screaming was totally heard in the large house, but the kid looks at him with a shy smile, eyes looking down with his red cheeks. Yes, he's definitely doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eternal thanks to my best friend who is helping me with this story.


End file.
